


Nexa Spins (Like Your Eyes)

by nikeforova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeforova/pseuds/nikeforova
Summary: A past ballister, Viktor Nikiforov witnesses the death of his legend. He couldn't have picked anything else more beautiful to do in Nexa on a night like this.JPNYuuri Katsuki勝生 勇利22Event: (M) INDV Freehand





	Nexa Spins (Like Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064348) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> This is for Fahye's absolutely stunning AU. I read it and immediately was incredibly moved and filled with new ideas, so I almost immediately wrote this (very) short piece!

Stars are just the tears of fallen legends.

Stars.

Yuuri looks down at the floor, the soft blue fabric below his feet a stark contrast to his skin-colored toegrips. He'll make it, he thinks, he has to. Viktor squeezes his hand, a small smile on his face as the boisterous crowd hushes as Yuuri's name is spoken. 

"Are you ready, solnyshko? You've got a beautiful routine ahead of you, you really do. Save me some love for the end?" The comfortable layer of familiarity coats Viktor's words with honesty. Maybe no smile, but Yuuri knew the sentiment. Yuuri knows what this love is.

Yuuri looks up at him, pulling on his jacket zipper. 

"Of course. When have I ever not?"

Just like that, Yuuri slips onto the floor, assured air as he stands before the competition sphere, the judge nodding as he confirms he has an unbiased wrist remote. The door swings shut silently, and Yuuri braces himself for the anti-grav to stabilize, rising onto his toes to begin his program, his starting pose as graceful as the silence. Wrists are bent at the angle that's engrained into Viktor's head from years of training.

The music starts, and it's the soft start of a piano whispering phrases to the most important person in the room. 

Viktor can see Yuri gasp, the recognition of the piece flashing in front of him as Yuuri raises his arms and head. He's growing, taking the world from unknown hands, and the audience can see. All they can see is the spreading of wings, the start of a new constellation. He starts with beautiful aerial twists, the sparkling black mesh and embroidered flowers painting a vivid image on the spell. 

Viktor leans forward at the first quad. A small cheat, but an eight-ring speed directly afterwards puts the fear in Viktor's chest aside. Yuuri is phenomenal, and Viktor's helped create this routine with the full knowledge of what Yuuri can do, of course. 

Yuuri dances his story for Viktor, the world is lucky enough to find that window. Yuuri lands his rotations, finishes his combination rings to bated breath. 13, push, up, blue ring, 8, and flip for aerial work. 3, 5, 6, push, ricochet, stop.

The music swells, builds to an unimaginable tension, and Viktor finds a tear running down his cheek as Yuuri glides across the expanse perfectly, his hands perfectly poised as he hits his first unique element, a Bauer-Biellmann, leg above his head, the other extended with a bittersweet point. It was everything that Viktor had brought, Viktor's legendary move that had brought him his first medal. Yes, Viktor thinks, this is the way I want my story painted, my passing to be sung. 

And just as quickly, Yuuri pulls up into a Biellmann, his lower foot arched as he slowly rotates in the middle of the sphere in the middle of thin air, a balance that no other barrister has ever found without a deduction. Yuri hugs Viktor as Yuuri slows to a stop in a crouch as he crosses his legs back over to end, his music fading, the audience hungry for the triumph of a new legend.

Viktor watches as Yuuri waits patiently for the anti-grav to let him down, the fact that nobody has ever finished in the middle of the sphere with no way out light like champagne on his mind.

Yes, that's what Yakov said.

Stars.

Viktor couldn't be more happy to shed the tears that he spends hugging Yuuri. 29.5 points that were fought for just as hard as love. His loss of the record is now not a price to pay, it's a gift.

The present of true immortality lies in the stars, after all.


End file.
